The Tears of the Blue Pheonix
by Otaku Chick Amami
Summary: This is a story taking place just before the winter war and during. Karin has lost everyone and everything her only wish is to die. Yuzu who was taken, awakens to find herself in another world, where her only chance of returning home is defeating herself.


**I in no way own any of the characters in Bleach, this is a story I'm writing taking place just before the winter war. The two titles are two stories I will be writing based off of Yuzu and Karin. Tears of the Blue Phoenix is from Karin's point of view and Voice of the Blood red lioness is Yuzu's.**

**Tears of the Blue Phoenix**

**& **

**Voice of the Blood red lioness**

**I walked quickly down the stairs, normally standing there would be Rangiku who in the past 3 years had become like a mother to me, but in the past 4 years my world had been shattered and in only 3 days my whole life was gone.4 years ago on Yuzu and my birthday, Yuzu had disappeared and only 3 days later Ichigo my father and all of soul society had disappeared. Along with hueco mundo, everyone, everything was gone, but the human world. Rangiku who had sworn to my father to protect me and vowed with her life to take care of me had held me back as I watched as Ichigo, my father and Toshirou walk through a portal into soul society. As they did it was at that moment a beautiful light appeared taking everything I loved with it. I could still remember Rangiku holding me as I tried to run after them and my father's last words as he walked into the light. ~flash back~**

_**Rangiku, Toshirou said turning towards us…I – Rangiku cried falling to her knees ,Captain ...Please there has to be another way, Rangiku whispered as tears rolled down her cheek. Toshirou sighed looking back at her, his eyes fixed on me. Rangiku you know that there isn't any other way, he said his voice cold. He stood there his silver spiked hair whipped into the wind and his blue eyes shown a pale white in the dim light of the setting sun. He looked as though he had given up all hope and yet he stood there smiling at me, his eyes suddenly returned to their snowy blue. Rangiku I'm leaving you in charge you, understand? Rangiku nodded yes captain. He smiled looking at me again Kurosaki, I looked up at him Tosh...i…rou don't. I stepped forward please don't I yelled as though in some way my words would somehow hold him here. He shook his head, it's the only way he smiled goodbye Karin and take care. Walking away he turned walking into the portal. Standing just beside him was Ichigo a smile resting on his face he nodded, his orange colored hair seemed to pale against the glow of his eyes as they shown a light blue. I promise he whispered. I shook my head Ichigo please. I sobbed now tears rolling down my cheek, my words broke coming out as heart wrenching sobs. Turning around he waved, and then followed after Toshirou. I screamed then Ichigo, He stopped as though hesitating but turning around he flashed me another smile and waved see ya Karin. Ichigo I screamed his name repeating it over and over. Standing there last to go was my father; it was at that moment I ran to him, but even though I ran forward I was suddenly yanked back being pulled away. Dad, daddy please don't , I couldn't hold it in anymore tears rolled down my cheeks, and I was sobbing, as I fell to my knees. Dad Please don't I screamed. Karin that is enough, a voice like ice suddenly cut through my sobs. Looking up I stared at my father's face like Ichigo a smile on his face. He smiled come on don't cry no tears from my little girl. He pat my head once and then walked to the portal. Dad, daddy please wait, he shook his head Karin please don't he said shaking his head. I couldn't bear to lose another daughter; I couldn't bear losing another one of my little girl's. Dad I shook my head and he smiled Karin smile for me won't you please. It was at that moment that I suddenly felt it, like glass breaking each the words he spoke was like a shard cutting into me tearing away at whatever I had left. And it was then I realized even though I was begging for my father to stay he wouldn't because he wasn't seeing me, he was seeing the daughter he had lost. He was seeing Yuzu. I looked up at him and even though I wanted him to stay I couldn't stop him, with tears rolling down my cheek I looked up and smiled. He smiled back at me that's my girl. Looking up into the sky he smiled again isn't that a beautiful sunset, not something you see every day now is it. I shook my head once again. Rangiku's arm still wrapped tightly around me, nodding once my father took a drag on his Cigarette. Turning away and like Ichigo he waved. Goodbye Karin, looking at Rangiku he nodded take care of her, Rangiku nodded tears still rolling down her cheek. I promise, turning away my father walked into the portal and I broke away running towards him. But in the end a light appeared a beautiful light that seemed to ripple from soul society into the human world, and I fell. But unlike last time there was no one to catch me as I fell. I hit the ground my eyes close and I waited to die, what was the point now I had lost everyone. Instead I felt arms around me, opening my eyes I saw darkness, but felt warmth and I looked up to see Rangiku she was holding me in her arms. Her clothes I could feel were drenched with her tears. And her expression blank as ever. Landing on a roof not too far away, I watched as the light enveloped everything around us and then disappeared. Looking up in the sky I could see something just dancing into the wind, and I realized it was Rangiku's pink scarf. It had been caught in the light and just as it whipped into the wind it crumpled up and turned to ashes, it faded away. But in the end nothing could compare to how I felt, no amount of light could cloak the darkness in my heart, no amount of sorrow or pain, could reflect what I felt. I was alone and like Rangiku's scarf I just wanted to fade away.~end of flash back~**_


End file.
